L'hanyo et la miko
by Gaston1991
Summary: Que ce serait il passée si Inuyasha avait découvet le piège de Naraku il y a 50 ans?
1. Chapter 1

Cet fics montre se qui ce serait peut-être passée si Inuyasha avait découvert le piège de Naraku.

Chapitre 1

Kikyo avançait dans l'herbe frais du matin avec la perle de Shikon à la main. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle allait enfin devenir normal et vivre heureuse avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne vit pas approcher le danger. Soudain, elle reçu un terrible coups de griffes. Son agresseur était 'inuyasha'.

-Idiote, je n'ai jamais voulu êtres humains. Merci pour la perle. Je vais détruire le village.

Et il partit, laissant Kikyo perdre du sang dans l'herbe.

-Inu...yasha, pensa t-elle. Je t'ai fait confiance et toi...JE TE MAUDIT! TRAÎTRE!

Elle se releva difficilement. Elle voulait utilisée ses dernières forces pour le tuer.

Naraku emporta la perle à son endroit habituel.

-Bien, pensa t-il. Maintenant occupons-nous du hanyo.

Inuyasha attendit Kikyo à l'endroit indiqué.

-Mais que fait-elle?

Naraku sortit alors des buissons, sous l'apparence de Kikyo.

-MEURT INUYASHA, cria Naraku. MEURT!

Il lança des flèches en direction d'Inuyasha.

-Kikyo!

Il évita les flèches. Il remarque alors un détails étrange...Kikyo n'avait pas la même odeurs.

-Vous...VOUS N'ÊTRE PAS KIKYO!

Il bondit vers son agresseur mais celui-ci s'évapora.

-Ou est-il? Et ou est la vrai Kikyo? Qui est cet étrange individu?

Il alla en direction de la maison de Kikyo. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, il découvrit la perle de Shikon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Je ferais mieux de la prendre...On sait jamais...

Il prit la perle et parti à la recherche de Kikyo.

Kikyo perdait de plus en plus de force. Elle arriva au village en boitant. Elle vit alors Inuyasha avec la perle entre ses mains au loin. Il ne l'avait pas vu. La rage l'envahit. Elle prit une flèche et le mit dans son arc

-MEURT INUYASHA! MEURT!

Inuyasha se retourna et vit une flèche se dirigeant vers lui. Il sauta et l'évita à temps. Elle l'effleura de quelques millimètres.

-Ki...Kikyo...C'est vraiment toi?,dit-il. Tu es blessée...Pourquoi as-tu...

-QUOI?! TU ME DEMANDE POURQUOI J'AI TIRÉ? TU M'AS TRAHIT!

-Co...Comment?

-Tu m'as piège. J'apportais la perle et tu m'as agressé!

-Ce n'était pas moi! Écoute, quelqu'un c'est fait passé pour toi et m'a attaqué. C'est peut-être le même.

-MENTEUR! Tu ment! Je ne te crois plus. Je croyais que j'avais enfin trouvée quelqu'un comme moi...Qui me comprenais...Quelqu'un de seul...J'ai même voulu abondonner ma puissance pour devenir une personne faible pour toi...Mais tout se que tu voulais c'était la perle...Je te hait!

-C'est la perle que tu veux? Prend là!

Il lança la perle en direction de Kikyo. Kikyo continua de le viser avec une flèche. Inuyasha ne bougea pas,attendant sa réaction.

-Kikyo,dit t-il. Si tu m'aime vraiment croit moi...Sinon tire...Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde sans toi...Je...Je t'aime...

Les idées se bousculait dans la tête de Kikyo. Elle voulait le croire mais il y avait l'agression...Et s'il disait la vérité? Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par baisser son arme.

-Inuyasha...Je te crois...Mais trop tard...

Elle s'écroula à bout de force.

-KIKYO!

Inuyasha la prit dans ses bras.

-Kikyo ne meurt pas... Je ne veux pas...Vit!

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La chaleur et les paroles d'Inuyasha la réconfortait.

-Je..Je vais faire mon possible, dit-elle. Mais je pense que mes heures sont compté...J'étais heureuse de te connaître...Tu étais mon soleil dans le nuage noir de ma vie...

Elle fermit les yeux. Un groupe de villageois s'approcha alors.

-Eh,dit l'un d'eux. C'est la miko. Elle meurt!

-C'est le hanyo qui l'as tué,dit un autre. Vengeons là!

Des flèches volèrent en direction d'Inuyasha. Aucun ne l'atteignirent. Il prit alors la perle et s'enfuit dans la foret. Une petite fille se frayait un chemin parmit le groupe.

-KIKYO,dit Kaede. Ma soeur est morte!

Elle s'approcha du corps et se rendit compte que se n'était pas le cas.

-Elle..Elle respire...Difficilement...Il faut l'aider!

-Nous ne pouvons pas,dit un villageois. La seul personne qui connaît vraiment la médecine c'est elle.

-Non. Elle m'a apprit des choses. Je vais la soigner!

-Arrête de divaguer,dit un autre villageois d'un ton froid. Elle est condamné à mourir à cause de ce stupide hanyo.

-La perle! On peut faire le voeux qu'elle survit!

-Désolé,dit un autre villageois. Mais j'ai vu le hanyo s'enfuir avec elle.

-Quoi?, s'écria un villageois. Alors c'est la fin. Il va sûrement venir nous tuer et détruire le village!

-Non,s'écria Kaede. Je vais aller la chercher.

Elle s'enfuit dans la foret en se fichant des cris des autres la priant de revenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Inuyasha réfléchissait dans la foret en tenant la perle entre ses griffes.

-Pourquoi, pensa t-il. Pourquoi je ne peux pas êtres heureux? Pourquoi Kikyo doit mourir? Ce n'est pas justes. Tout se que je veux c'est vivre en paix avec la femme que j'aime mais cet individu, un démon sans aucun doute, a détruit ce rêve. Je vais le trouver et le tuer. Quand je pense que tout ça est à cause d'une perle. Stupide perle. J'aimerai qu'elle n'ait jamais exister. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? C'est grâce à elle que j'ai connue Kikyo.

Il se mirent à réfléchir de plus en plus. Il réfléchit alors à un moyen pour sauver Kikyo.

-Mais..., pensa t-il. La perle...Je vais faire le voeux de sauver Kikyo.

Il mit la perle dans la paume de sa main et la regarda.

-Je souhaite que Kikyo survit à cette histoire, dit-il.

Il ne se passa rien.

-Quoi? Rien? Que faut-il faire alors?

Il entendit alors du bruit dans les buissons. Inuyasha s'approcha et sentit l'odeur de quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu.

-Tu es la soeur de Kikyo n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi te cache-tu? Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle sortit tranquillement de sa cachette. Elle avait le visage terrifiée.

-Vous..., commença t-elle. Vous avez blessé ma soeur...Elle va peut-être mourir à cause de vous... Pourquoi? Je vous déteste...

Elle commença à pleurer. Inuyasha s'approcha d'elle. Elle recula mais inuyasha la rassura.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui a blessé Kikyo. C'est la dernière personne à qui j'aurais fait du mal. Tu me crois? C'est la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde...

-Comme c'est touchant, dit Naraku avec mépris. Un hanyo qui se vide le coeur c'est rare.

Inuyasha se retourna et vit un individu avec une capuche de singe à quelque mètres de lui.

-QUI ES-TU?,cria inuyasha.Ton odeur me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Je suis tout simplement le démon qui a attaqué ta chère miko. Une pauvre miko idiote qui est tombée amoureuse d'un misérable hanyo...

-TOI! TU VAS MOURIR!

-Non, dit Kaede. Il va te tuer. Son aura maléfique est forte. Je le sens...

-JE M'EN FICHE! IL VA PAYER,cria inuyasha. Tiens, prend la perle et sauve toi!

Kaede respecta les ordres et s'enfuit. Inuyasha fonça alors sur Naraku. Il voulu lui donner des coups de griffes mais Naraku les évita tous.

-Tu crois me battre? Tu me fait bien rire.

Il prit son bras gauche et l'enfonça dans le ventre d'Inuyasha. Puis,il l'a retira.

-URKS!

-Ça doit faire mal, dit Naraku. Attend, j'ai une meilleur idée...

Il plaça ses mains sur la tête d'Inuyasha.

-Je vais te faire revivre tes pires souvenirs.

Inuyasha commença à avoir mal à la tête. Des images plus ou moins flous se succédèrent. Il finit par s'arrêter sur une le montrant jeune avec sa mère.

-Maman, dit le petit Inuyasha. Pourquoi les autres enfants ne veulent pas jouer avec moi?

-Parce que..., dit la mère qui ne savait quoi répondre.

-Maman, c'est vrai lorsque les enfants me traite de monstre?

-Ce...Ce n'est vrai...les monstres sont ceux qui traite les autres comme des monstres...

-Mais pourquoi les autres me traite comme ça?

-Ce n'est pas important ce que les autres pensent...Je suis là moi...

Un autre souvenir apparaît. Il est dans une foret avec sa mère...avant sa mort...

-Inu, va chercher du bois pour faire du feu,dit-elle. Je prépare le repas.

Inuyasha partit chercher du bois. Il en ramassa quelqu'un lorsqu'il entendit sa mère crier. Il retourna au camp. Il vit alors sa mère morte. Elle avait une flèche dans le coeur et deux dans le dos. Ses affaires avaient disparut. Des bandits l'avaient sûrement rencontrer.

-Ma...man? Tu..Tu vas bien? Maman? Parle-moi! Maman...C'est ma faute...J'aurais du te protéger avec mes griffes...

Et le petit garçon pleura. Ça sera la dernière avant longtemps.

D'autres souvenirs venait le hantée. Celle d'une petite fille entrains de se noyer. Il l'avait sauvé et on l'avait remercier on le chassant. Depuis ce jour, il détestait les hommes. Il y avait aussi sa rencontre avec Sesshomaru. Son ignoble frère ne valait pas mieux que les humains. Son dernier souvenirs était celui qui venait de vivre:Kikyo. La seule qui l'ait compris. Elle allait mourir comme ça mère. Il ne l'avait pas protéger. Il aurait du le faire. Maintenant il était trop tard.

-Bon,dit Naraku. Assez rigoler. Il faut que je récupère la perle.

Il lassa Inuyasha. Celui-ci était à terre, agonisant.

-Adieu petit monstre,dit le démon avec mépris. J'ai une petite fille à tuer. Personne ne pleura sur son sort puisque sa soeur meurt en se moment. HAHAHA!

Kaede courait dans tout les sens. Elle avait peur que le démon l'a rattrape. Soudain, elle se prit le pied sur une branche. Elle tomba et se blessa au genoux. Elle sentit une présence maléfique toute proche. Elle prit la perle dans ses mains.

-Je veux que ma soeur survivre, dit-elle. Je veux qu'elle vivre.

Une lueur sortit de la perle. La lueur se dirigeait vers le village.

-Cette lueur va t'elle aider ma soeur?

Tout à coup, l'horrible démon sortit de nul part.

-Donne moi la perle, s'écria t-il. Sinon, tu vas mourir...

Terrifier, elle le lui donna.

-Mais..., cria t-il. Qu'as-tu fait de la perle? Elle n'a plus de pouvoir!

Kaede ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas elle non plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

On avait installée Kikyo chez elle. Deux hommes veillaient sur elle.

-Je me demande si elle va s'en sortir, dit l'un d'eux.

-Sûrement pas, dit l'autre. Tu as vu ses blessures? Elle va mourir d'ici la nuit.

Soudain, une lueur foncée vers eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'EST UN DÉMON!

Les deux hommes assistèrent alors à un spectacle étrange. La lueur entra dans la bouche de Kikyo. De la lumière entoura le corps.

-Mais que se passe t-il?

-Je l'ignore...

Ils restèrent figée de peur pendant tout le procésuce. Puis, Kikyo se leva.

-Ma..Mademoiselle Kikyo...,dit l'un des deux villageois.

-Que se passe t-il, dit t-elle. Ou est Inuyasha?

-Il s'est enfuit avec la perle.

-Eh votre soeur est partit à sa recherche.

-QUOI, cria Kikyo. QU'ELLE EST CETTE HISTOIRE?

-Eh ben, le hanyo vous a blessée pour avoir la perle et Kaede voulait vous sauvée avec la perle.

-EH VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSÉE FAIRE?

Elle prit son arc et ses flèches et elle partit en direction de la foret.

-Elle ne doit pas mourir, pensa t-elle. J'ai promis de veiller sur elle lorsque mes parents sont morts. Ma petite soeur...

Pendant ce temps, Naraku avait prit Kaede par le collet.

-Toi, dit-il. Tu vas mourir.

Kaede cria. Le cri avait réveiller Inuyasha.

-KAEDE!

Il se dirigea vers le lieux du cris. Il vit alors Naraku qui plantait ses griffes sur les joues de Kaede.

-MONSTRE,cria Inuyasha. Tu t'en prend à une enfant. Viens te battre si t'est un homme!

Naraku tourna la tête en direction d'inuyasha. Il lassa Kaede et sauta en direction d'Inuyasha.

-Comme ça je suis lâche, dit-il.

Inuyasha lui sauta dessus mais Naraku l'évita.

-Tu es trop lent.

Avec une rapidité effroyable, Naraku pris un bras d'Inuyasha et le cassa.

-J...J'ai même pas mal, dit Inuyasha sur un air de défi.

-Ah non?

Inuyasha donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Inuyasha.

-Que tu es faible hanyo...Tu ne me gêne même pas! Je me demande comme Kikyo est tombée amoureuse de toi...Elle n'est pas très intelligente...

Furieux, Inuyasha se servit de son bras encore fonctionnel pour griffer Naraku. La colère l'avait rendu plus fort. Il réussit à donner quatre coups sans que Naraku ne puisse rien faire.

-Tu commence à m'énerve, dit Naraku.

Quelque chose sortit du corps de Naraku. Cette chose se colla à Inuyasha.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Tu vas voir...

La chose s'absorba dans la peau d'Inuyasha. Celui-ci se sentait faible.

-Que...QUE M'AS-TU FAIT?

-C'est un poison mortel. Il te reste que quelque heures à vivre. Tu pourrait ainsi rejoindre Kikyo...au paradis.

Inuyasha s'écroula sur le sol. Il agonisait.

-Parfait, dit Naraku. Tout va bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kikyo avançait de plus en plus profond dans la foret pour trouver Kaede. Elle sentit alors une force maléfique.

-Mon dieu, pensa t-elle. D'où viens cette force? Inuyasha se serait-il transformé en youkai? Non, c'est un autre démon.

Elle vit alors un homme à terre. Mais ce n'étais pas un homme, c'était Inuyasha

-K...Kikyo...,dit-il d'une voix faible. Tu es vivante... Le démon...celui qui voulait nous piéger...Il m'a mit un truc...Je vais mourir...Kaede s'est enfuit...

Kikyo s'approchait tout doucement du hanyo.

-Inuyasha...

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi...Il y a le démon à vaincre...

Il ferma les yeux après sa phrase. Kikyo essaya de ne pas pleurer et de continuer son chemin.

-Ce démon va me le payer, pensa t-elle.

Elle vit alors une piste de sang. Elle suivit la piste qui aboutit vers un triste spectacle:le corps mutilé de Kaede.

-KAEDE!

Kaede tourna difficilement la tête.

-Grande...Soeur...

Ce fut ses derniers mots. Tout doucement, elle fermit les yeux. Sa petite âme quitta se monde. Kikyo sentit alors quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un homme portant une peau de babouin.

-C'est vous le responsable de tout ça, cria t-elle. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Qui etre-vous?

-Tu me reconnaît pas? Pourtant, tu as passée des heures à me soigner.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'est pas très intelligente. On clair, le bandit que tu soignait s'est laisser dévoré par des monstres.

-Onigumo...Après tout se que j'ai fais pour toi...

Kikyo était dans une rage effroyable. Elle sortit une flèche et le déposa dans son arc.

-Tu croit qu'une simple flèche peut me tuer? Pauvre femme idiote...

-Je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire. Je suis Kikyo...la miko!

Elle tira la flèche. Elle se planta sur le coeur de Naraku. Il commença à faiblir.

-Mais...C'est impossible...

-Je vais t'expliquer. Vous possédez l'âme d'Onigumo. Je crois qu'il est amoureux de moi. Lorsque je te blesse c'est un peu son coeur que je détruis.

Naraku ne pouvait plus bouger. Une force inconnu l'en empêchait. Elle tira deux autres flèches. Cela suffit à détruire Naraku. il perdait toute ses forces. Avant de mourir, il parlait avec lui même.

'Sale garce, j'aurais du la tuer et m'emparer de la perle.

Tu ne l'as pas fait par jalousie.

Je la déteste.

Tu l'aime et tu sait.

Non, des démons habite mon corps.

Kikyo habite ton corps et tu le sait bien.

Non, je ne sais rien de tout ça.

Crétin! Ouvre le yeux avant de les fermer à jamais'

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ce cri fut la dernière chose que dit Naraku. Kikyo regardait le cadavre avec mépris. Elle voulu enterrée sa soeur mais pensa alors à Inuyasha qui l'attendait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Deux jours c'était passée depuis le combat contre Naraku. Kaede avait été énuméré. Kikyo s'occupait d'Inuyasha chez elle. Il prenait des forces mais il restait beaucoup de poison dans son organisme. Il pouvait maintenant parler. Kikyo s'occupait de lui chaque fois qu'elle pouvait. Cela l'irritait un peu.

-Kikyo, je n'ai pas besoin de toute cette attention.

-Mais il faut te soigner...

-Mon corps de hanyo peut très bien le faire

Elle ne répondit pas. Inuyasha voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est Kaede qui te préoccupe.

Elle n'osait pas répondre.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon arrivé ici...Elle est morte je présume...

-O...Oui...Et tout est de ma faute...J'aurais du la protéger...

-Kikyo...Je sais comment tu te sent. J'ai perdu ma mère et j'ai pensé la même chose. Tu te dit alors que s'est ta faute. Puis, la douleur diminue avec le temps mais elle est toujours là.

Kikyo regardaient Inuyasha avec de grand yeux triste. Elle commença alors à pleurer et étreignit Inuyasha. Elle abandonna un instant son masque de miko pour son visage de femme.

Sesshomaru était d'une impatience rare aujourd'hui. Il cherchait le Tessaiga depuis des semaines sans aucuns résultats. Il se promenait maintenant dans une épaisse foret d'un air mauvais.

-Maître, dit la timide voix de Jaken. On devrait peut-être abandonner.

-Abandonner? Tu es sérieux Jaken?

-Pas...Pas du tout...Je fessais une suggestions...

-Je n'aurais pas de répis jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce sabre. Tu m'entend? Même si je dois y passer ma vie.

-Vous avez raison maître! Je...

Sesshomaru fit signe à Jaken de se taire. Il avait sentit une présence maléfique.

-Sort de ta cachette, cria Sesshomaru.

Une femme sortit de l'ombre des arbres.

-Vous être le seigneur des terres de l'ouest n'est-ce pas, dit la femme.

-Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?

-Je suis Tsubaki, dit la femme.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous, dit Jaken. Vous avez vendu votre âme pour la jeunesse éternelle.

-Ridicule, dit Sesshomaru sur un air de mépris.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprend. Bon, assez de blabla. Je suis venue vous proposez une alliance avec vous, Sesshomaru.

-Et pourquoi je dirais oui?

-C'est simple. Vous cherchez le sabre de votre père. Peut-être que votre frère le sait.

-Inuyasha? Ce n'est qu'un stupide bâtard.

-Un stupide bâtard qui a réussit a se faire aimez d'une miko.

-Quoi? C'est trop drôle! Elle doit être aveugle ou attardée.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec cette miko. Mais si je l'attaque, votre frère va venir à son secours et je ne crois pas qu'elle vous laisserez seul avec Inuyasha. Si on attaque ensemble, nous gagnerons. Vous aurez votre sabre et moi ma revenge.

Sesshomaru réfléchit quelque instants. Ce que disait cette femme était sensé mais travailler avec une humaine, même si elle avait vendu son âme, l'horrifiait. Il pensa alors au sabre. Avec ça, il sera encore plus fort. Tout le monde le craignerait.

-J'accepte, dit-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Kikyo attendait dehors. Inuyasha pouvait maintenant bouger. Il avait exigé d'êtres seul. Il disait qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul. En ce moment, il se nettoyait avec une serviette et un bol d'eau que Kikyo avait apportée. Kikyo était un peu déçu. Elle aurait bien aimée le faire à sa place. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Inuyasha lui fit signe quel pouvait venir. Il avait envie de lui poser une question qui lui trottait la tête.

-Kikyo, dit-il. J'aimerai savoir, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te sauver avec la perle et Kaede oui?

-C'est très compliqué...Un youkai ne peut pas faire le bien avec la perle...Et comme tu es moitié démon...Alors que Kaede était une jeune fille innocente...

Elle était triste à la pensée de sa soeur. Ça fessait une semaine qu'elle était morte. C'était une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour Kikyo. Elle se sentait seul. Mais elle ne l'était plus, Inuyasha était là maintenant. Il voyait la peine qu'elle avait même si elle ne la montrait pas.

-Je...Je vais arrêter de parler de Kaede...

-Ce n'est rien...Il faut que je m'habitue...J'ai vécu avec elle pendant si longtemps...

Oui, longtemps. Elle c'était occupée d'elle depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle n'avait que 10 ans et Kaede à peine 1 an. Elle se souvenait de cette horrible journée. Ses parents étaient d'honnêtes marchands. Un jour, un

démon loup les avaient attaquée lors d'un voyage. Son père le combattait avec le peu de connaissance en combat qu'il avait et sa mère ordonna à Kikyo de s'enfuir avec la petite Kaede. Par chance, un village ne se trouvait pas loin. Mais il était trop tard. Des villageois partirent combattrent le démon mais n'avaient trouvés que deux cadavres ensanglantés. Kikyo assista à la scène. Elle était tellement dégoûtée qu'elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais aux autres. S'est cette raison pour laquel elle était devenue une miko.

Les pensées de Kikyo fut interrompu par une petite voix.

-Maître Inuyasha!

-Hein, dit-il. Qui parle?

-Je ne vois personne, dit Kikyo.

Une petite puce sauta sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha.

-Je te reconnais, dit Inuyasha. Tu es Myoga.

-Qui, demanda Kikyo.

-Une puce qui me sert. En théorie...

-Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela maître?

-Tu t'es enfuit à la seconde ou tu as vue la vie que je menais. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Au faite, pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je vous cherche depuis des semaines, dit-il. Votre frère cherche le Teissaga.

-Le quoi, répondit en choeur Inuyasha et Kikyo.

-Un sabre que votre père à fait forger avec sa dent.

-Oui, je crois me souvenir...,dit Inuyasha. Il m'en a parlé lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Le sabre devait servir à protéger ma mère mais des événements en fait que j'ai été élevé seul par elle. À part ça, je ne sais rien.

-Il se pourrait que votre frère pense le contraire. Il ne vous a rien dit d'autres?

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seul fois. Je crois me souvenir que des serviteurs m'avaient trouvés pour m'annoncer sa mort. C'est tout.

-Cela risque de décevoir votre frère s'il pense que vous en savez plus.

-Mais qui est donc se frère, demanda Kikyo. Il est si terrible que ça?

-Oui, dit Inuyasha. C'est le seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

-Ah oui. J'ai déjà entendue parler de lui. Il s'appelle Sasshimura.

Inuyasha allait répondre que s'est Sesshomaru mais il sentit soudain une mauvaise odeur.

-Kikyo, dit-il. Tu sens cette présence?

-Oui. Elle est forte. Et y on a une autre. Il me semble l'avoir déjà sentit.

Ils sortirent dehors. Le spectacle qu'ils voyaient avait de quoi glacer le sang. Sesshomaru se tenait au loin sur un monstre de deux mètres. Le monstre avait les yeux rouges, de longues griffes et une peaux noir comme la nuit. Il avait un air des plus menaçants. Il avançait lentement. Comme s'il voulait surtout qu'on le remarque. Les villageois étaient paniqués et se fut la pagaille. Les gens couraient pour échapper à un funeste destin.

-Il veut me provoquer, dit Inuyasha. Il va voir se qu'il ne faut jamais faire ça!

Il fit un pas mais une douleur au ventre l'empêcha dans faire un de plus.

-Ah! Je...Je crois que le poison n'est pas tout à fait partit.

-Reste là. Je vais y aller.

-NON! C'est à moi de le faire.

-Ne soit pas stupide. Tu as vu ton état? Myoga doit être d'accord avec moi. N'est-ce pas My...

Elle remarqua alors la disparition de la puce. Il s'était encore une fois enfuit.

-Le lâche, dit-elle avec mépris. Je vais chercher mon arc.

-N'y va... Il va te tuer...

-Inuyasha, je suis une miko. Mon âme spirituelle va le détruire en un moins de temps.

Elle rentra pour aller chercher son arc et ses flèches. Inuyasha se tenait difficilement debout. Il avait ses mains sur son ventre.

-Alors Inu, dit Seshomaru. Tu laisse une fille faire le boulot à ta place? Eh moi qui pensais que tu avait au moins un peu de dignité. Mais la dignité ne fait pas partit des hanyo! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ta mère à voulu t'élever. À ça place, je t'aurais jeté à la rivière comme un rat.

Inuyasha rentra alors dans une colère noir. Comme osez t-il parler de sa mère?

-Tu vas voir ce qu'un hanyo peut faire.

Il fonça droit sur lui. Kikyo sortit à cette instant précit.

-Inuyasha...NON...

Soudain, un épais brouillard l'entoura. Elle ne voyait rien. Inuyasha et son frère étaient disparut du son champs de vision. Kikyo sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Bonjour Kikyo, dit Tsubaki d'une voix douce. Content de me voir?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Kikyo se retourna et vit sa pire ennemi. Tsubaki se tenait là, devant elle. Son horrible serpent enroulé autour du cou.

-La blessure que je t'ai donnée la dernière fois ne ta pas suffit, dit Kikyo.

-Elle ne m'as pas suffit. Elle a brisée ma vie! J'ai perdu ma beauté. Heureusement que j'ai vendu mon âme. Je suis maintenant non seulement belle mais jeune pour l'éternité.

-Quoi? Tu as vendu ton âme pour ça?

-Tu croit pouvoir me moraliser? Tu vie bien avec un hanyo. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être mort. Et tu vas le rejoindre.

Kikyo sentit une flèche la frôler. Elle était passée à un millimètre de son épaule.

-Toujours aussi nul en arc, dit Kikyo sur un air de défi.

Tsubaki ne dit rien. Elle leva sa main gauche en direction de Kikyo. Son index pointait les pieds de Kikyo. Celle-ci sentait quelque chose sur le sol. Des lianes sortirent du sol. Ils la prirent par les jambes. Kikyo lâcha son arc et fut emprisonner dans les lianes. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Tu es à ma merci, dit Tsubaki sur un ton de victoire.

Inuyasha sauta sur l'épaule du monstre. le monstre ne fessait rien et Sesshomaru restait calme et passif.

-Ton monstre n'est pas très fort, dit Inuyasha à son frère.

-Tu crois vraiment que je l'ai amené pour qu'il te battre? Il ne sert qu'a t'attirer. Je voulais être sur que tu pourrait me voir. Maintenant dit moi tout se que tu sait sur le Teissaga.

-Je ne sais rien! Notre père m'a rien dit.

Sesshomaru resta muet. Il regarda son pitoyable frère qui se retenait pour ne pas hurler la douleur qu'il avait au ventre.

-Convaincu, demanda Inuyasha. Je ne sais pas ou se trouve se foutu sabre.

-J'aurais du mon douter. Confiez un secret d'une si grande importance à un hanyo.

Il prit son bras gauche et envoya valser Inuyasha avec. Ce dernier tomba et se cassa une cote.

-Au revoir petit frère, dit Sesshomaru en s'éloignant.

Inuyasha restait immobile. Le poison dans son ventre et sa blessure le fessait souffrir. Une femme s'approcha de lui.

-Mon petit Inuchou, dit-elle.

Inuyasha se retourna. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, il y a longtemps.

-Ma...man? Mais tu es morte...

Kikyo se tortillait pour échapper au piège de Tsubaki. Elle la regardait d'un air mauvais.

-Tu veux me tuer n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Je vais attendre quelque temps. Tu sera mon nouveau jouet! Dort bien...

Tsubaki aspergea Kikyo d'une potion. La miko sentait la fatigue qui gagnait son corps.

-Cette potion va te faire dormir un bon bout de temps. D'ici là, je serais quel torture je veux te faire subir!

Kikyo ne répondit rien. Elle dormait déjà et rêvait. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, mais un souvenir. C'était peu après la mort de ses parents. Un moine les avaient accueillit, elle et sa soeur. Elle lui avait manifestée son désire d'être une prêtresse lors d'une journée ensoleillée. Elle l'aidait à couper les herbes autour du monastère.

-Bonze, je veux être une prêtresse.

Le vieux moine la regardait avec un air sinistre. Il ne sentait pas qu'elle pouvait être une miko. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une fille de marchand même pas capable d'écrire convenablement.

-Tu en est vraiment sur?

-Oui...C'est ce que je veux faire...

-Eh bien...Tu voit l'arc et les flèche déposée près de l'arbre là-bas? Si tu réussit à planter une flèche en pleins coeur de l'arbre, à une distance de 2 mètres, je ferais tout pour que tu réalise ton souhait.

Derrière son sourire et ses grosse joues dodu, il riait de la futur défaite de la petite fille. Elle n'arriverait jamais à vaincre l'objectif qu'il avait donné. C'était cruel, mais il fallait bien lui enlever tout faux espoirs. Or, ce n'est pas ça qui se passa. Elle avait envoyée la flèche en plein coeur, comme il l'avait dit. Kikyo sautait de joie.

-J'ai réussis! Vous avez vu? J'ai réussis!

Le moine fut stupéfait. Non seulement elle l'avait fait, mais une force se dégageait de la flèche. Une force qu'il n'avait jamais vu et c'était une gamine de 10 ans qui l'avait fait! Elle n'était pas normal. Son âme était plus puissance que la moyenne.

Le souvenir se termina. Kikyo ressentait un profond malaise en y repensant. Elle aurait souhaitée que cela ne se soit jamais passée.

Inuyasha était immobile sur de l'herbe à coté d'un lac. Sa mère l'y avait amenée et lui passait des bandages sur ses blessures.

-Maman, pourquoi es-tu là?, dit-il. Tu...Tu es morte...

-Mais non mon petit Inu.

-Tu es morte lorsque j'avais à peine 6 ans.

-Regarde dans l'eau Inu.

Inuyasha regarda dans le lac. Il se vit enfant.

-Mais...,dit-il. C'est moi petit...

La fausse mère s'approcha d'Inuyasha. Son visage avait disparue.

-Inuyasha...,dit-elle calmement.

Il se retourna et vit avec horreur que se n'était pas sa mère.

-QUI ES-TU?

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle sauta sur Inuyasha.

-Dit moi ou est le Teissaga!

Elle regarda dans les yeux d'Inuyasha. Elle lisait dans son esprit. Inuyasha essayait de résister mais ses blessures l'en empêchait. Soudain, le corps de la femme fut couper en deux. Devant lui se tenait maintenant son ignoble frère. Il affichait un large sourire .

-Hum...Je vois...Très ingénieux ...

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il empoigna Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Kikyo était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-J'ai toujours été seul, pensa t-elle. Même lorsque j'étais avec mes parents. J'avais l'impression d'être différente. Je...Je suis un monstre dans un corps d'humain...Condamnée à solitude éternelle...

C'est alors qu'une image se dessina devant elle. C'était celui d'Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha..., pensa t-elle. Mais oui...Je ne suis plus seul...Il est là pour me protéger...Pour détruire mon masque de miko...Et moi pour faire fondre son coeur de glace...On sera enfin heureux...Ensemble...Nous ne serons plus seuls dans se monde pourri...Je dois sortir de là...

Kikyo se mit à résister au sort de la miko noir. Tsubaki assista à un spectacle qui la terrifiait. Le corps de Kikyo devait normalement être paralysé mais ses bras commençait à bouger. Les sourcils se rabaissait se qui donna une expression de colère sur le visage. Ses jambes cherchaient à s'échapper en bougeant n'importe ou. La vilaine miko s'approchait tout doucement avec un regard d'inquiétude.

-Mais...C'est impossible...Elle ne peut pas...Personne n'a assez de volonté pour...

Les yeux de Kikyo s'ouvrit alors avec une rapidité effroyable. C'était des yeux cruels et menaçants, qui regardait Tsubaki avec un regard assassins. Les lianes se décessaient et retournaient dans le sol. Kikyo était libre de ses mouvements.

-C...Comment as-tu...

-Je ne suis pas une miko normal. J'ai une âme grande...grande et puissante..., répondit Kikyo avec un sourire froid et cruel.

Tsubaki recula. Elle s'attendait à une contre-attaque. Mais à son grand étonnement, Kikyo partit au loin.

-Ou vas-tu? cria Tsubaki. Tu as peur?

Kikyo se retourna. Elle regardait Tsubaki droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais voir comment s'en sort. Je vais l'aider. Je m'occuperais de ta insignifiante petite personne plus tard!

Elle continua son chemin et disparue bientôt dans le brouillard.

Sesshomaru tenait son frère par son cou. Il approcha ses griffes de l'oeil droit d'Inuyasha. Il en rentra deux dans l'oeil. Cella fit souffrir Inuyasha, qui se retenait pour ne pas crier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le youkai sortit une boule noir. Puis, il lâcha Inuyasha. Celui-ci tomba sur l'herbe, presque inconscient.

-Ingénieux..., dit-il. Jaken, vient!

Le petit serviteur avançait péniblement dans l'herbe haute ou il s'était cachée.

-Oui maître?

Sesshomaru lui montra la boule noir qu'il avait déposé sur le sol.

-Je vois...,dit Jaken.

Soudain, Kikyo arriva sur les lieux. Elle vit Inuyasha dans un état pénible. Voir l'homme de sa vie maltraité par son frère la rendit furieuse.

- QU'AS-TU FAIT À INUYASHA? ET POURQUOI?

Sesshomaru resta calme devant les cris de Kikyo.

-Tu vas voir..., dit-il calmement. Jaken...

Jaken prit son bâton de feu et le planta sur la perle. Le décors changea. Inuyasha, Jaken, Kikyo et Sesshomaru étaient maintenant dans la tombe d'Inu no Taishou. Kikyo regardait partout avec méfiance. Inuyasha était toujours à terre. Sesshomaru avait un sourire joyeux.

-Jaken, nous y allons.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire! cria Kikyo.

Kikyo sortit une flèche de son arc. Sesshomaru la regarda avec un regard mauvais.

-Tu crois pouvoir me tuer avec une flèche? Humaine idiote!

Kikyo ne fit rien pendant quelques minutes. Son arc visait Sesshomaru. Puis, elle baissa l'arme. Elle devaient se rendre à l'évidence:Sesshomaru était trop fort pour elle.

-Bien, dit-il.

Et il partit à la recherche du Teissaga. Laissant Kikyo seul avec un Inuyasha à demi-inconscient.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Kikyo s'approcha d'Inuyasha. Celui-ci souffrait attrochement.

-Inuyasha...

On entendant son nom, Inuyasha leva légèrement la tête. Il essaya de sourire pour rassurer Kikyo.

-Je...je vais bien... dit-il d'une voix suffocante.

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je vois bien que tu souffre.

-Mon frère...Il..Il faut le combattre...Kikyo...Porte moi jusqu'à lui...

-N...Non...Je refuse!

Inuyasha regarda la miko dans les yeux. Il avait un regard de pitié. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle se résigna et le prit par l'épaule droite. Ils marchèrent ensemble à la recherche du youkai.

Sesshomaru et Jaken étaient maintenant dans une salle que contenait le tombeau du paternel. Au milieu, le Teissage était enfoncé fièrement dans une roche. Sesshomaru le dévora des yeux.

-Le voilà enfin, dit-il à Jaken. Le Teissaga...

Il s'approcha du sabre. Il l'empoigna avec sa main, mais le sabre ne bougea pas. Le puissant démon essaya avec ses deux mains, la situation ne changea pas. Sesshomaru était en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Jaken, tu as une idée.

Le serviteur fouillait dans sa mémoire pour voir se qu'il se serait produit.

-Je crois me souvenir, que le sabre avait été fabriquer pour protéger l'humaine dont votre père était tombé amoureux.

Les yeux du youkai devinrent rouges de colère.

-Ne me parle pas de cette garce! Cela n'indique pas pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le Teissaga.

-Tu ne voit toujours pas? dit une voix féminine. C'est pourtant simple!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. À l'entrée, se tenait Kikyo transportant Inuyasha sur ses épaules. Inuyasha reprenait peu à peu ses forces. Sesshomaru la regarda avec un air de mépris. Comme une stupide femelle humaine pouvait lui parler sur ce ton?

-Ferme là idiote! cria Jaken. Mon maître ne peut pas donner d'explication alors pourquoi toi tu le pourrais?

-Laisse Jaken...,dit Sesshomaru d'une voix calme. Qui c'est...Elle aura peut-être raison...

-Très bien, dit-elle. Je vais te le dire. Comme le sabre devaient servir à protéger la mère d'Inuyasha, il faut sûrement vouloir protéger les êtres humains. Ce n'est certainement pas ton cas!

Sesshomaru affichait un visage furieux . Elle avait raison. Le Teissaga ne lui sera alors d'aucune utilité. Aider les humains? Il préférerait mourir. Tout ses efforts pour rien. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Et qui de mieux qu'une humaine dont son frère était amoureux? La torturer devant ses yeux sera un jeu amusant. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

-Pourquoi me regarde-tu comme ça? demanda Kikyo à Sesshomaru.

Comme réponse, il avança vers elle. Inuyasha n'aimait pas ça et enleva son bras de l'épaule de Kikyo. Il pouvait tenir debout mais ses jambes tremblaient. Il se tenait devant Kikyo, le regard menacent.

-Ne t'approcha pas d'elle, dit-il sur un air de défi.

-Inu...yasha, dit-elle.

Sesshomaru regarda son frère avec mépris. Comment un misérable petit hanyo croyait pouvoir lui faire peur? Il le prit par le cou et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Inuyasha était maintenant inconscient. Kikyo prit alors une flèche, mais trop tard. Sesshomaru fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il l'empoigna par la taille et jeta son équipement au loin. Elle était maintenant à sa merci.

-Alors, tu as peur?

-Une miko n'a jamais peur!

C'était faux. Elle avait peur. Peur de perdre Inuyasha. Peur de mourir. Peur du youkai qui retenait ses griffes dans son dos.

-Je dois avouer que tu as un beau visage. Quel dommage ça serait si on la massacrait.

Il prit sa main droite et donna un coup de griffes sur les joues de Kikyo. Une marque était visible sur chaque joue. Elle souffrit de ses blessures mais ne montra pas de signe de faiblesse. Mais elle devaient se rende à l'évidence: son amour pour Inuyasha lui fessait perdre sa puissance de miko. Elle était pratiquement une femme faible. Une femme normale...comme elle le souhaitait.

-Tu ne branche toujours pas? On va voir jusque ou tu peut tenir.

Il lui donna un deuxième coup et au même endroit. Cette fois-ci, du sang sortait des blessures. Kikyo montra aucun signe de souffrance.

-Têtu hein? Comme tu voudras.

Sesshomaru la blessa pour la troisième fois. Kikyo lâcha un cri d'agonie. Le youkai souriait. Le cri réveilla Inuyasha. Il vit une vision d'horreur. Sa douce Kikyo victime de son horrible frère. La colère lui fit oublier ses douleurs. Il voulait tuer Sesshomaru. Il se dirigea vers le Teissaga en boitant. C'était la seul solution qu'il avait trouvé. Mais il avait oublier Jaken. Il vit le manège d'Inuyasha.

-MAÎTRE! INUYASHA VEUT LE TEISSAGE!

Sesshomaru lassa Kikyo et se retourna. Celle-ci était maintenant sur le sol. Elle couvait ses marques avec ses mains. Inuyasha était à proximité du sabre. Sesshomaru tira alors les cheveux de Kikyo.

-Si tu touche au sabre, je lui arrache la tête.

Inuyasha ne bougea plus. Que faire maintenant?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Depuis 5 minutes, personnes ne bougeaient. Chacun attendaient la réaction de l'autre. Puis, Kikyo prit la parole:

-Ne..Ne t'en fait pas Inuyasha...Prend le Teissaga...

Inuyasha ne savait que faire. Devait-il faire ce que Kikyo lui disait de faire? Les paroles de Sesshomaru coupa ses pensées.

-Tu n'as donc pas peur de mourir? Je vais te faire souffrir un peu..

Il donna un coup de griffes dans le dos de Kikyo. Elle poussa un hurlement sinistre. Puis, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Inuyasha..., dit-elle avant de tomber sur le sol, inconsciente.

Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer, mais vivait toujours. Inuyasha regarda la scène avec dégoût. La colère et la haine monta en lui.

-Tu vas regretter se geste...

Il prit le Teissaga dans ses mains. Puis, il le retira. Il avait enfin le sabre, mais il était trop lourd pour lui et il perdit l'équilibre. Sesshomaru se rapprocha alors de son frère.

-Tu as peut être sortit le Teissaga, mais tu es incapable de tant servir. Minable petit hanyo...

Ses paroles fut dur pour Inuyasha. Cella lui rappela tous les humains et les démons qui l'avait ridiculisé et humilié. La seul personne qui avait été gentille avec lui, hormis sa mère, était Kikyo. Kikyo qui souffrait atrocement alors qu'il devait la protéger. Il voulait la protéger. Protéger Kikyo de ce frère ignoble. Le Teissaga lui parut alors légers comme une plume. Il se releva devant les yeux ébahit du démon.

-Tu fait moins le fier maintenant? dit Inuyasha avec un sourire de défi.

Sesshomaru ne répondit rien. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. À sa grande surprise, son frère fut plus rapide que lui. Il sentit quelque chose frôler son ventre. Inuyasha venait de donner un coup de sabre sur son ventre. Même si la blessure était peu profonde, Sesshomaru commençait à paniquer.

-Jaken, nous partons.

-Eh! dit Inuyasha. Je n'ai pas fini avec toi!

Mais il était trop tard, Sesshomaru et Jaken s'étaient déjà envolés.

-Merde...Après tout...Je n'aurais pas réussis à rien faire d'autres...

Il se souvient de Kikyo, qui souffrait à quelque mètres de lui. Oubliant ses propres blessures, il se jeta sur elle. Il s'agenouilla et mit la tête de Kikyo sur ses genoux. Elle se réveilla dans cette position.

-Inuyasha...Tu es toujours vivant...

Elle affichait un large sourire. Cela réchauffait le coeur d'Inuyasha.

-Ou..Ou est Sesshomaru?

-C'est terminer Kikyo...Il ne reviendra plus nous déranger...Je te le promet...

Kikyo se releva à la hauteur du menton de son amoureux. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue.

-Je ne veux pas d'autre homme que toi...

Puis, elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Inuyasha se laissa faire. Ce fut leur premier baiser. Ce moment doux fut interrompu par la douleur que Kikyo avait au dos. Inuyasha s'inquiéta pour sa belle.

-Kikyo...Il faudrait mieux rentrer.

Elle acquiesça. Plus tôt il quittèrent cet endroit, mieux ça sera.

Tsubaki se promenait autour du village. Elle pesta contre Kikyo. Ou était passée cette garce? Soudain, elle sentit une présence maléfique qui fonçait vers elle. Dans un coup de vent, Sesshomaru se tenait devant elle.

-J'ai perdu contre mon frère..., dit-il. Tu disait que tout allait bien se passer...Tu vas payer...

Il la prit par la gorge.

-Noooooooooooooon!

Ce fut le dernier mot de Tsubaki. Sesshomaru lui éclata la tete. Les youkais que contenait le corps sortirent. Tsubaki n'avait plus de force et tomba, morte. Sesshomaru regarda les reste du cadavre.

-J'aurais du faire ça à l'autre fille, pensa t-il. Mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment le faire?

Il réfléchisait à son comportement. Il aurait très bien tuer cette femme en un rien de temps. Il avait l'impression de ne pas vouloir le malheur de son frère. Jaken arriva alors sur les lieux.

-Alors...Que fessons nous pour Inuyasha?

-Qu'il garde son sabre...Il me sert à rien...Mais si jamais je le revois, je le tue...Rentrons...

Trois jours était passée depuis le combat. Inuyasha et Kikyo étaient tenus mutuellement pour se rendre à la hutte de Kikyo. Elle préparait des herbes pour guérir. Inuyasha l'aida le mieux possible. Le corps du hanyo avait pratiquement récupéré. Les blessures de Kikyo avaient cicatrisés. Le quatrième jours, ils firent par de leur inquiétude, Kikyo la première.

-Inuyasha, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète..Tu vieillit moins vite que moi...

Il la regarda. Que voulait t-elle dire par là?

-J'ai peur...,continua t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi?

-J'ai peur que tu ne m'aime plus avec le temps...Parce que je serais une vielle femme.

Inuyasha s'approcha d'elle. Il affichait un visage sincère et compréhensible.

-Kikyo...Ce n'est ton apparence qui m'attire..C'est l'intérieur...La fille seule qui a besoin d'être protéger...

La réponse plut à Kikyo. Elle sauta dans les bras du hanyo.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

Inuyasha regarda la miko. Pour la première fois, elle affichait un visage de joie. Ce n'était plus une miko mais une femme ordinaire, qui pouvait exprimer ses sentiments. Il la serrèrent dans ses bras.

-Je dois dire, que moi aussi j'ai peur.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Les villageois me divisagent. Je n'aime pas ça...

Kikyo le comprenait. Pour plusieurs, Inuyasha était une bête sauvage ne pensant qu'a tué.

-Je crois savoir quoi faire, dit-elle.

Inuyasha marchait depuis 5 jours derrière Kikyo. Elle avait emmenée toute ses affaires. Que manigançait t-elle? Puis, elle s'arrêta devant une plaine. La plaine était inhabitée et entourée d'une belle foret touffus.

-J'avais passée par là lors d'un voyage. C'est beau, non?

Inuyasha regarda le paysage avec admiration.

-C'est magnifique...

-Ça sera parfait pour toi, moi et nos enfants...

9 mois plus tard

Nos amoureux avaient construits une cabane en bois en plein centre de la plaine. Comme tous les matins, Inuyasha était partit chercher de la nourriture. Laissant Kikyo seul dans le lit. Elle frottait son ventre dodu.

-Bientôt...,dit-elle calmement. Tu sortiras...Mon petit...Et nous serons heureux tous les trois...

Fin


End file.
